


Fear

by Harlequin4ever



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin4ever/pseuds/Harlequin4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you afraid of the dark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

He waits for dusk to fall. When the sky turns that lovely pink, with a dash of purple orange and streaks of dark blue. When the sun descends and sets the clouds alight with a colorful fire.

He knows.

Can feel the fear in the middle of the night. As you shake. Shake so hard the bed quakes. When it rattles his dark eyes glint in delight.

He knows.

You grip the quilt tightly; you know what they say – ‘pulling the sheet over your head makes the monsters go away…’

Only it doesn’t.

You can hear him chuckling lightly at first, then louder and louder until it’s so loud you cover your ears. When it’s too dark, even your eyes don’t adjust to the world around you, you hold your breath waiting for it to stop. And when it does, it leaves an eerie silence thank makes you wish he’s still be laughing. The silence is scarier than the monster, you’re positive of that.

You’re wrong.

You can hear it coming for you from across the room. You’re not brave enough to even peek out from behind the sheets. Your breathing quickens until you’re sure you’re hyperventilating. That’s when you feel it. Under the bed. The compulsion to see it frowns so strong until you can’t breathe and suddenly you sit bolt up in the bed. Then ever so slowly you lean over the edge… There it sits, staring with dark yellow glowing eyes. You’re caught. There is not escape. You know there is no turning back. It’s too late. You know he has huge disgusting sharp jagged teeth ready to use.

His long creepy claw reached out for you. Terrified to move, you watch on in horror. The fear is incandescent, he can taste it in the air, oh so palpable. It’s your worst nightmare.

And then he smiles..


End file.
